Dance for your King
by Songbird1986
Summary: Imagine being undercover at a strip club and Crowley finds out and pays for a lap dance


You stood in front of a floor length mirror shifting uncomfortably in the skimpy leather outfit and sky high heels, you were going to kill the boys for having you do this. Apparently the strip club who's dressing room you're currently stood in is a demon hot spot so the boys want you to head in undercover to find out for sure. You take a deep breath and open the door to the main room. Making your way over to the bar you collect the next drink order and the make your way as seductively as you can through the crowd. Bending down you place the tray on the table showing your legs to the best of your ability. You grit your teeth and plaster on a fake smile as some creep pinches your ass as you walk away. Oh the boys owe you big time for this!

Nothing interesting happens for a few hours apart from a load of horny men groping your ass, and you're about to give it up as a bad job and go back to the bunker when the manager comes over to you and hands you a wad of bills and tells you that you have been requested for a private dance. Fear makes your heart race you hadn't even thought about this possibility, as you stammered to the manager some nonsense and in there you were sure you mentioned how you're just meant to be a waitress. But when he tells you that the guy had paid triple what was usually paid, you had to admit your interest is peaked.  
>Walking over to the door that separates you from the guy sat in the private room, you silently pray to every deity you can think of that it's not one of the handsy creeps you'd to deal with all night. Steeling yourself you take several deep breaths to calm yourself and push open the door.<br>Your eyes widen in shock as you register The King of Hell lounging against the plush booth at the end of the room.

"You are full of surprises (Y/N), how did you know leather was a kink of mine"

"Crowley! What in Gods name are you doing here? I didn't have you down as the seedy strip club type"

His mouth breaks into a smug smirks as he runs his fingers along the back of the bench seat caressing the fabric"

"One of my little minions spotted you tonight and well I couldn't resist the opportunity to get you alone once I'd seen you clad all in leather...the depraved things that outfit makes me want do to you... You couldn't begin to imagine"

Despite yourself you couldn't help but feel aroused by the ideas swimming in your mind of what Crowley could do to you.

"Is that so? I'll have you know I've a very active imagination"

Crowley smirks as he watches you walking slowly and seductively towards him.

"Is that so (Y/N)?"

You brace yourself against the back of the booth, one hand either side of his head, giving him an excellent view of your breasts before leaning to whisper into his ear allowing your hot breath to ghost across his skin.

"Oh yes... And just so you know Mister Crowley this club has a hands off policy during private dances... And I'm sure you're going to respect that... Because it would be a shame to have to leave before things get interesting"

You hear a barely concealed growl erupting from his chest, you know the last thing he wants is to keep his hands to himself, but you also know he'll respect your wishes no matter how much it pains him.

"As you wish"

You smile at his reluctant submission as you straddle his lap and grind hard against him causing him to throw his head back and grip hard into the fabric of the booth to stop himself reaching out for you. You move your hips in slow teasing circles and gaining a heady rush from the power you suddenly appear to have over him. You own arousal spikes when you feel his now prominent erection pressing against your thigh.  
>That's the moment you decide to see how far Crowley will allow you to push him before he would snap.<br>You knew it was a dangerous game to play with him but hell you are looking forward to the results either way.  
>You drop the tone of your voice to make it sound more husky and lust driven.<p>

"Mmmm Crowley... You have no idea what you're doing to me right now"

That's the moment you part your legs wider, causing the leather mini skirt to ride up your thighs and slowly rub your damp lace covered pussy over his fabric covered cock.

"Fuck (Y/N)!"

You feel your stomach flip and your world shift. Before you even draw breath your pushed back against a grand bed.

"Enough of your teasing Darling! Now it's my turn!"

"What the hel.. Ohh"

Before you could finish your sentence Crowley's hand is in between your legs rubbing harsh circles against your cloth covered clitoris making you moan out into the room and Crowley smirks at your reactions.

"You think you can tease me love and I'm just going to let you... Oh no darling that's not how it works"

You feel the rip of fabric against your hips as Crowley pulls your panties harshly from you destroying them in the process and discarding them over his shoulder.  
>His rough fingers press harshly against your clit, causing your back to arch off the bed, Crowley's other hand quickly presses against your pelvis pushing you into the mattress. He begins rubbing fast hard circles on your already swollen clit making you cry out into the vast room.<p>

"Already so wet for me darling, I think someone enjoyed performing for me more than she wants to admit"

You bite your lip to try and stifle the moans escaping your mouth as Crowley continues his assault against clit, but soon you are fisting the sheets as you surge rapidly towards the edge, but with a smug smirk on his face Crowley suddenly stops and pulls away making you whimper in desperation.

"I told you love, it's my turn to tease"

You groan as you reach out for him, trying to pull him close to you.

"Crowley please"

Crowley moves quickly and is hovering over you bracing his weight on his hands on either side of your head. But he's still not close enough so you wrap your legs around his waist, locking your ankles behind his back and pull him towards you.

"I have to say (Y/N) I do love this look on you... So sexy... So wanton. It's very becoming"

You crash your lips against his, desperately tasting him as you rock your hips against him, feeling his hardened member through his trousers creating the blissful friction your aching cunt needs.  
>As you come up for air, Crowley uses this time to slide the straps of your dress off your shoulders, dragging it down to your waist to bare your breasts to his hungry eyes.<br>He spends equal time caressing and suckling them till you are panting for breath and vibrating with need.

"Oh fuck Crowley please, I need you now"

Running his hands down your sides as he continues to taste your skin.

"Who am I to deny such a wanton little girl her needs, especially when she begs so sweetly"

His hand disappears between you, unfastening his belt and flies and removing his impressive length from the confinement of his trousers. Your thighs already trembling with need against him. Before you have time to think or even process his movements he is sliding himself into you, pleasantly stretching you open to him. You loudly groan out as he seats himself to the hilt inside you.

"Oh Crowley please..."

His hands grip your hips and sets a punishing pace thrusting deep inside you. You grip his shoulders as you vocalize your pleasure at finally having him sating your desperate need. Your body is vibrating in desire and your back arches from the mattress pressing yourself against him allowing him deeper as you cry out as his cock brushes against your sweet spot. Crowley quickly wraps an arm behind your back holding you in the position and continues at a brutal pace pressing repeatedly at your g-spot causing you to tighten around him.

"Crowley!"

Your walls flutter as your thighs pull him deep into you as a powerful release gushes from you. He continues to thrust you through it as he growls deeply into your ear.

"Oh (Y/N) that is a gorgeous look on you but I think I know something that with look even better"

Pulling himself from you and positions himself over you and with a couple of flicks of his wrist he fires the hot ribbons of his seed against your breasts with a deep gutteral groan before collapsing next to you.

Your breathing evens out as you feel yourself relaxing.

"I'm thinking I need to wear leather around you more often"

Crowley chuckles.

"Who said I'd finished with you yet? And yes love you in leather will always be fully appreciated."


End file.
